Big Time Rush Wiki Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for this wiki. 'Recommended:' #'Pairings such as the shipping pages are meant for fan interpretations of the show. Big edits, especially removals, should be discussed with the community first.' #'Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing.' #'Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing.' #'Upload as many pictures as you want, but add categories (such as "Images of Camille ") to the file itself if you want and also all photos on pages must be on the right side and no larger then 300px and below the infobox.' #'Invite friends to help!' #'It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind.' #'It helps when you are editing a song right after listening to it especially when you are editing the lyrics' #'Please report anyone who did something against the policies below here.' #'Make sure you sign your name on any talk page.' 'Inappropriate:' If you remove more then 100 characters from a page without a summary you will get a warning and/or a ban for a least a month. #'Inserting false information.' Episode names must be confirmed by a reliable source. #'You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki as the mandated terms of use for all wiki users due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act.' #'Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc. (unless it is approved by an Admin) ' #'Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors.' #'Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. (The words "Hell" and "Damn" are okay but anything higher is not)' #'Insulting other users ' #'Referring to a user by anything other than their user name (unless it is a nickname that they like, or it's their real name) ' #'Comparing another user to a dictator will get you a ban for at least a year.' #'Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you a permanent ban.' #'Harassing or threatening an Admin will get you a year to a permanent ban.' #'Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source such as TV.com and Nickandmore.com. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is ''NOT ''accepted as reliable.' #'Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum.' #'Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam.' #'Warning Templates are ''only to be used by admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long ban.' #'Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.)' #'Shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.)' #'Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism.' #'This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Nick.com''' #'Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering.' #'Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from 6 months up to a permanent ban.' #'Inserting something that has nothing related to the page your editing.' #'Using excessive caps in comments.' #'Adding unneeded categories.' #'Adding duplicate pages.' #'Blackmailing other users. i.e. saying "or else".' #'Ship Warring will NOT be tolerated.' #'Ask for or give out personal information (address, password, etc.) for a person and do not stop after a clear no.' #'Removing Templates from pages.' #'Messing up templates, eg. . (However most Templates are locked for admins only, if you want/need to edit a template and it is locked leave a message here.)' #'Renaming pages. Do not rename a page unless you are sure the page's name is wrong and if you do you will get a warning and/or a block for 1 week or more.' #'Putting personal info about yourself in a comment will get you blocked for 1 week with no warning.' #'Not having read these policies is not an excuse.' 'Warnings' *'If you do something against the policies above you will get a warning.' *'If you get a warning it is best if you reply back to that warning ASAP and if you don't reply back and you keep doing bad stuff then your block will be longer.' *On the 3rd warning you will be blocked.'' '' There are times when admins will block you without warnings. *Adding many, many, many unneeded pictures and/or categories to one page. *Blanking another user's user page. *Giving away personal information. *'Faking illness/death or saying that any of the cast members or directors etc. died when they really didn't.' 'Locking pages' *'Main article: Protection policy.' ' ' No spamming No posting things that should be in comments like: "I love Kendall" No gibberish/nonsense ''' No ''irrelevant'' posts Break any of the rules above and your post will be removed and you will get a warning. '''Blocking *The admin blocking you will decide how long the block will be for. *The more you have been blocked the longer the next block will be. *The admin who blocks any user must leave them a message saying why they are blocked. If you have any questions click here. These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is a friendly environment. Happy editing! Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Site administration